own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 49
"Uhodi" |windance = |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 44 |return = |debut = None |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = None |opening = "Nadaa" by Diandra |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 49 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi-final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Countries that participated in the past but not this edition }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 49, often referred to as OESC #49, was the 49th edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The competition took place in Turku, Finland, following country's victory at the 48th contest with the song "Nadaa", performed by Diandra. Forty-four countries have confirmed their participation in the competition. The 49th edition saw Armenia, Faroe Islands, Finland, Hungary, Lebanon, Serbia, Sweden and Switzerland returning in the competition, while Austria, Belarus, Georgia, Iceland, Macedonia, Malta and Portugal decided to withdraw. The 49th edition consisted of three shows, including two semi-finals which took place on 10 and 17 February 2018 and a grand final, which took place on 4 March 2018, the motto of this edition being "Uniqueness". After a tense voting process, Russia won the contest for the second time, with Sonya's song "Uhodi". Last time Finland won was in the Own Eurovision Song Contest 46, edition held in Cairo, Egypt. Russia received a total amount of 199 points, winning by a margin of 39 points. The runner-up of this edition was Czech Republic. Third place went to Luxembourg, fourth place went to Montenegro, while the fifth place went to the host country Finland and the sixth place went to the United Kingdom. Czech Republic, Luxembourg and Montenegro received their best place in the competition, since their debut. From the countries that were automatically qualified in the Grand Final only the host country Finland finished in the top 10. Israel finished in the 12th place, Ukraine placed 13th, while San Marino finished in the 15th place, Moldova finished 18th and Sweden placed 21st out of 26 countries that were in the Grand Final. Location For more details on the host country, see Finland. 'Venue' Gatorade Center (formerly HK Areena, Elysée Arena, Typhoon and Turkuhalli) is an arena in Turku, Finland. It is primarily used for ice hockey, but it is also frequently used to host concerts and other events. HK Arena was the main venue for the 1991 Men's World Ice Hockey Championships and one of the venues in 1997 and 2003. Gatorade Center opened in 1990 and holds 11,820 people. A record 12,041 attendance has been registered in 1991. 'Bidding Phase' }} YLE announced the conditions under which cities and venues had announced their interest in hosting the 49th contest: * The host city must be able to provide a certain number of hotels and hotel rooms to be found in the vicinity of the stadium. * The arena must able to offer lodges adjacent to the stadium. * A press centre must be available at the stadium that will have a specific size. * YLE must have access to the host venue at least 4–6 weeks before the broadcasts, in order to build the stage, rigging lights and all the technology. * The host city must be close to a major airport. The following cities were interested in hosting the 49th edition: This was the second time in the history of the Own Eurovision Song Contest when the competition was held in Finland. Last time the country hosted the Own Eurovision Song Contest 35. 'Host City' Turku is a city on the southwest coast of Finland at the mouth of the Aura River, in the region of Southwest Finland. Turku, as a town, was settled during the 13th century and founded most likely at the end of the 13th century, making it the oldest city in Finland. It quickly became the most important city in Finland, a status it retained for hundreds of years. After Finland became part of the Russian Empire (1809) and the capital of the Grand Duchy of Finland was moved to Helsinki (1812), Turku continued to be the most populous city in Finland until the end of the 1840s, and it remains a regional capital and an important business and cultural center. Because of its long history, it has been the site of many important events, and has extensively influenced Finnish history. Along with Tallinn, the capital city of Estonia, Turku was designated the European Capital of Culture for 2011. In 1996, it was declared the official Christmas City of Finland. Due to its location, Turku is a notable commercial and passenger seaport with over three million passengers traveling through the Port of Turku each year to Stockholm and Mariehamn. As of 31 December 2016, the population of Turku was 187,564, making it the sixth largest city in Finland. There were 318,168 inhabitants living in the Turku sub-region, ranking it as the third largest urban area in Finland after the Greater Helsinki area and Tampere sub-region. The city is officially bilingual as 5.2 percent of its population identify Swedish as a mother-tongue. Format 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place on 29 January 2018, at Gatorade Center in Turku, Finland. The thirty-eighth semi-finalists had been allocated into six pots, based on historical voting patterns. Drawing from different pots helps to reduce the chance of so-called "bloc voting" and increase suspense in the semi-finals. From these pots, 19 countries were allocated to compete in each semifinal. Israel, Sweden and Ukraine voted in the first semi-final, while Finland, Moldova and San Marino voted in the second semi-final. Results 'Semi-final 1' Nineteen countries participated in the first semi-final. Israel, Sweden and Ukraine voted in this semi-final. 'Semi-final 2' Nineteen countries participated in the second semi-final. Finland, Moldova and San Marino voted in this semi-final. 'Final' Scoreboards 'Semifinal 1' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's vote in the first semi-final: 'Semifinal 2' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's vote in the second semi-final: 'Grand Final' '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country's vote in the Grand Final: Other countries : Eligibility for potential participation in the Own Eurovision Song Contest requires a national broadcaster with active OEBU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : The country is taking a break for one edition. * : The broadcaster announced its withdrawal and didn't reveal any news about a possible comeback yet. * : The broadcaster announced its withdrawal. * : The broadcaster announced its withdrawal. * : The broadcaster announced its withdrawal. * : The broadcaster announced its withdrawal. * : The broadcaster announced its withdrawal. * : The broadcaster announced its withdrawal. * : The broadcaster announced its withdrawal. * : The broadcaster announced its withdrawal. * : The broadcaster announced its withdrawal. * : The broadcaster announced its withdrawal. See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions